Alternate Days
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King. Et si Sam avait été celle à être coincée sur Edora ?


**"Alternate Days" **

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG

Spoilers : 100 Days, Shades of gray

Résumé : Et si Sam avait été celle à être coincée sur Edora ?

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de fic dans ma boîte email ce matin, aussi j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était de mon devoir de citoyenne d'en fournir une :) :) Une histoire du type « Que se serait-il passé si... ? »

Note du traducteur : J'aime beaucoup et puis je la trouve originale : pas forcément l'idée de Sam coincée sur Edora, j'ai lu pas mal d'autres fics dans ce genre, mais par la fin...

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'allumer la radio. Même maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a incitée à appuyer sur le bouton. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait. Je sais qu'il serait mort si je ne l'avais pas fait... même ainsi... je me serais épargnée un grand chagrin.

Le jour avait commencé comme n'importe quel autre. Je m'étais réveillée à l'aube et avait laissé Liam dormir pendant que j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Non pas que je vaille grand-chose comme cuisinière, mais il ne s'est jamais plaint. C'est une des choses que j'aimais en lui. Il était facile à satisfaire. Je n'ai jamais eu à me prouver à lui... et il m'écoutait toujours. Même s'il avait des problèmes pour suivre les choses que je disais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne la physique des particules, après tout il a été fermier toute sa vie. Au fond, c'était un homme doux, gentil et adorable, qui m'avait acceptée dans sa maison quand la mienne avait été inaccessible pour moi.

Il était encore tôt. Le soleil était à peine au-dessus de l'horizon et il me fallait faire quelque chose pendant que j'attendais Liam. J'aimais me garder occupée, cela m'empêchait de trop réfléchir, aussi j'ai pris le tas de linge sale et je me mis à me diriger vers la porte. C'est alors que je les ai vus... mes treillis étaient impeccablement pliés au bas du tas. Je ne les avais pas portés depuis trois mois, jamais depuis que j'avais réalisé que j'étais condamnée à faire partie de cette communauté. Parfois, je me demande si je n'avais pas renoncé trop vite... même si j'avais réussi à déterrer la Porte... même si j'avais su où elle était... il n'y avait rien ici avec quoi travailler. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que quelqu'un allait venir me secourir. Ils auraient peut-être envoyé un vaisseau, mais je connaissais les distances impliquées. Il passerait un moment avant que je retourne chez moi.

Avec cela à l'esprit, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de briser mon dernier lien avec la Terre. J'ai pris mes vêtements militaires jusqu'à la rivière, dans l'intention de les jeter dans le courant rapide. Appeler cela thérapie, si cela vous arrange. Le pantalon fut le premier à partir. Je le détestais vraiment... il me faisait paraître grosse. Puis le T-shirt et enfin je pris ma veste... Si je n'étais pas devenue soudain sentimentale et ne m'étais pas arrêtée pour ôter le patch de SG1, je n'aurais jamais remarqué la radio. C'était ainsi que je l'ai sortie de la poche et que j'ai tourné ce foutu bouton. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à entendre des voix.

« Fermeture de la Porte dans 4, 3, 2, 1..., » le son me fit sursauter et je faillis lâcher la radio dans l'eau.

J'ai fixé l'appareil. Ceci ne pouvait pas arriver, pas après tous ces mois. Comme dans un rêve, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton pour répondre, « Carter au SGC... est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Ma voix parut étrange comme je m'efforçais de retrouver ma discipline militaire. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, rien que le grésillement de la statique. J'ai commencé à penser que j'avais imaginé des choses... et que ma nouvelle vie était en sécurité. Puis sa voix se fit entendre à travers les interférences.

« Sam... Sam ? Oh mon Dieu... »

« Mon Colonel ? Où êtes-vous ? »

J'ai commencé à courir vers le cratère, réveillant le village sur mon chemin. Ils me suivirent sans question, même Liam, et nous sortîmes le Colonel du sol.

« Monsieur ? Bon sang, mon Colonel,..., » lui criai-je à la seconde où nous le vîmes.

Il devait être à court d'oxygène, le faisant halluciner, car la première chose qu'il fit quand il se libéra du sol fut de me planter un baiser brutal sur la bouche et il me serra contre lui comme s'il ne lâcherait jamais. Et il ne lâcha pas. Il garda un bras autour de moi lorsque nous prîmes le chemin du village. J'ai cherché Liam, mais il avait disparu. Je fus balayée par des sentiments de culpabilité. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de retourner l'étreinte du Colonel. C'était compréhensible. Il était l'un de mes amis et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois mois.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent dans un brouillard. Nous creusâmes et redressâmes la Porte. J'ai réparé le DHD... qui était dans un état étonnamment bon, toutes choses considérées. Puis Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent, amenant les réfugiés Edoran. Le Colonel ne quitta pas mes côtés pendant toute l'opération et, à dire franchement, m'a gênée plus qu'autre chose. Je ne semblais pas pouvoir me défaire de lui. Ce n'est que quand il fut l'heure de partir que je réussis finalement à avoir un peu de temps à moi pour aller trouver Liam. J'entendis les voix de mes amis alors que je m'éloignais. Le Colonel était en train de me parler, mais je ne l'avais pas laissé finir sa phrase.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Elle va bien, » répondit Daniel, « je pense juste qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rentrer un jour à la maison. »

Daniel avait raison... comme toujours. Jamais je n'ai pensé que quelqu'un viendrait pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient. Après tout qui aurait deviné que la Porte était à l'horizontale ?

Liam était dans sa maison, assis sur le lit que nous avions partagé. Je m'assis à côté de lui, posant ma tête sur sa large épaule, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu dois être heureuse de rentrer chez toi, » dit-il.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » répondis-je.

C'était la vérité, je le jure. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. La vie était plus facile ici. Je n'avais pas à batailler pour être qui je voulais être. Il n'y avait pas de Goa'uld à combattre, pas de Colonel à suivre, pas de monde à sauver toutes les dix minutes. La seule chose que je devais me soucier était le rendement de la moisson et la venue de la pluie de printemps.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, » suggéra-t-il.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, » ajoutai-je.

« Ma vie est ici, » répondit-il.

Il avait raison. Mon monde n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Il serait totalement perdu sans ses récoltes et ses animaux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la porte, sachant que le Colonel viendrait me chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

« Je reviendrai... bientôt, » promis-je. « Nous avons toujours le traité à conclure. »

Je pouvais dire que Liam ne me croyait pas, mais je pensais les mots. En cet instant, en ce lieu, je les pensais sincèrement.

« Non, Sam, » me dit-il, « tu ne reviendras pas. Tu resteras avec lui. »

« Qui ? Le Colonel O'Neill ? Liam, il ne signifie rien pour moi. »

« Si. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas encore compte, mais tu lui appartiens. »

J'ai secoué la tête, niant ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Nos mondes vont être amis, » dit-il, « de proches amis. »

Je l'ai étreint, le serrant aussi étroitement que je pouvais. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Puis il m'embrassa, le contact doux et léger d'un adieu.

« Prends soin de toi, » me dit-il comme nous nous séparions.

Tout ce que je pus faire fut d'acquiescer. Je n'allais pas l'embarrasser en pleurant. Il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur de la maison. Le Colonel m'appelait. Comme un bon petit soldat, je suis allée vers lui. Même après tous ces mois, j'accourais quand il m'appelait.

« Temps de partir, » dit le Colonel O'Neill en me souriant.

J'ai regardé une dernière fois en arrière. Liam se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, me regardant m'éloigner. Il fit un signe de la main et j'ai refoulé un sanglot.

Le bras du Colonel revint autour de mes épaules comme nous prenions le chemin vers la Porte. Il était plus collant qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Avant l'accident, il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette Laira. Et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces trois mois pour changer son esprit ? Je ne pouvais pas lui avoir manqué... n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

**Trois mois plus tôt**

« Elle vous manque ? » demanda Fraiser.

« Oui, » s'entendit-il avouer.

Oui, elle lui manquait. A qui ne manquerait-elle pas ? Elle était brillante, drôle, belle et l'un des meilleurs soldats avec qui il avait servi. Mais c'était plus que cela. Son absence provoquait une douleur physique en lui. Chaque foutue seconde qui passait, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle entre dans son bureau, lui souriant, débitant un charabia technique incompréhensible. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour l'entendre parler de physique des particules, de la théorie des trous de ver... de n'importe quoi.

« Est-ce un problème ? » continua Janet.

« Non, » répliqua sèchement Jack.

Comment cela pourrait-il être en être un ? Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait cela en la perdant... s'il l'avait su... s'il l'avait su... Au diable le règlement.

« Monsieur, en tant que votre médecin, je vous recommande d'aller vous reposer, » suggéra Fraiser.

« Je ne peux pas, Doc. Elle en ferait de même pour moi. »

« Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, Sam aurait des chances de résoudre ce problème. »

« Je le sais bien... mais je dois essayer. »

« Daniel dit que les Tollans peuvent avoir un vaisseau... »

« Elle ne devrait pas à avoir attendre pour eux ! »

Sa colère était presque palpable. Au point que Janet recula involontairement. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Colonel à ce point obnubilé, obsédé. Tous les autres avaient renoncé, mais jamais lui. Si elle s'interrogeait sur les motivations derrière cette fixation, elle garda le silence. Sa confession sur le fait qu'elle lui manquait était probablement le plus qu'il n'avouerait sur les sentiments plus que professionnels qu'il portait à son second.

Malgré sa réprimande, Janet laissa un mug de café à côté de lui et le laissa seul. A un certain niveau, elle comprenait son obsession, même si elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas, mais qu'il soit damné s'il n'essayait pas. Sam était trop importante pour lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser sur une planète oubliée des dieux pendant le reste de sa vie.

Il retourna aux gribouillages qui couvraient le bloc-notes sur son bureau. C'était sa tentative pour comprendre la théorie des trous de ver. Il n'arrivait même pas à suivre ses propres notes, sans parler de ce qui était réellement compliqué. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui le chagrinait, mais la réponse restait insaisissable et hors d'atteinte. Pourquoi le vortex s'était-il formé si rien ne pouvait le traverser ? La Porte n'aurait pas pu être enterrée. Si c'était le cas, le septième symbole ne se serait pas verrouillé. Il comprenait au moins cela, mais cela ne suffisait pas, loin de là. De plus toute cette réflexion lui donnait mal à la tête.

Malade de cogner sa tête contre un mur de brique intellectuel, Jack but son café et sortit d'un pas traînant et partit à la recherche de Daniel. L'archéologue était dans la salle d'embarquement, en train de fixer la Porte des étoiles. Il ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à Jack, lui faisant un signe de tête pour le saluer.

« Le Docteur Fraiser dit que vous avez réussi à contacter les Tollans ? » commença Jack.

« Oui. Ils ont le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers nous, suffisamment pour envoyer un vaisseau pour aller chercher Sam, » répondit Daniel.

Il n'en semblait pas heureux, reflétant les doutes de Jack.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Jack

« Septembre de l'année prochaine. »

Jack ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que cela prenne du temps, mais il avait espéré quelques mois, au plus. Il détestait la pensée d'être sans elle pendant si longtemps.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, » avoua Jack. « Je souhaiterais que... »

Il laissa la pensée inachevée, ne voulant pas mettre de mots sur ses sentiments. Les souhaits n'allaient pas aider Sam. Une consolation : Edora était idyllique, par rapport à d'autres planètes. Elle serait parfaitement en sécurité jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau Tollan arrive. Présumant qu'elle avait survécu à la pluie de feu. Jack bannit immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne se permettrait pas d'imaginer que tout ce qu'ils secouraient n'allait être qu'un cadavre.

« Laira vous cherchait, » observa Daniel.

« Oh ? » Jack n'aurait pas pu paraître plus désintéressé.

« Je pensais que vous l'aimiez bien ? »

« Elle n'est pas Sam. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, faisant un pas en arrière lorsqu'une voix annonça une activation off-world de la Porte. Jack observa l'iris se refermer sur le vortex. Qu'avait dit Sam à propos de l'iris ? Son entraînement dans les opérations spéciales lui servit, lui permettant de se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a longtemps...

_« Alors cet iris tiendra, c'est ça ? » avait interrogé Daniel._

_« Du titane pur, à moins de trois microns du vortex. Ca ne laissera même pas la matière se réintégrer, » lui avait répondu Sam, littéralement._

_« Alors cet iris tiendra, c'est ça ? » Son propre commentaire avait fait sourire Sam._

L'iris se rétracta pour permettre à SG9 de passer. Lorsque le vortex se referma, Jack se retrouva en train de se diriger vers la Porte. Son cerveau se démenait comme il passait sa main sur la surface de l'appareil alien. L'iris. L'iris empêchait la matière de se reformer... mais le vortex pouvait quand même se former.

« Daniel... ceci paraîtra peut-être cinglé... mais se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une sorte d'iris sur la Porte d'Edora ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Un iris... Par-dessus la Porte qui empêcherait la matière... vous savez... de se reformer... Peut-être ? »

Super, maintenant il s'était ridiculisé et allait paraître stupide. Il aurait dû garder son idiote de bouche fermée.

« La structure de la roche est riche en naquadah, » répondit Daniel. « Je ne suis pas physicien, mais je suppose que si la température était assez élevée pour provoquer la fusion du naquadah... »

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai raison ? »

« Ca se pourrait. »

« Super ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide. Nous ne pourrons quand même pas passer à travers. »

Mais Jack était lancé, maintenant, et il ne se laisserait pas découragé.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se frayer un chemin à coups de laser ? »

« Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'appareillage. »

« Alors nous trouverons quelqu'un pour en fabriquer un ! » cria Jack par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il trottait au bas de la rampe.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Voir Hammond. Nous allons ramener Sam chez nous. »

oOo

Il a été avec moi à chaque instant... sauf quand Janet faisait son examen médical. C'était comme si j'avais une deuxième ombre. J'ai tenté de lui suggérer qu'il n'avait pas à me conduire chez moi, mais il ne voulait pas considérer non comme réponse. A la fin, j'étais trop épuisée pour discuter. Je l'ai laissé m'emmener dans sa voiture et hors de la base.

Dès que nous avons pénétré dans le monde extérieur, je découvert que j'étais contente de sa compagnie. Revenir à la réalité fut un choc culturel plus important que je ne m'y attendais. C'était trop bruyant, il y avait trop de lumières brillantes. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour manger et toute cette expérience m'a fait flipper. Je ne pus avaler plus que quelques bouchées de mon repas et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Liam. Le Colonel parut sentir mon malaise. Il me fit sortir du restaurant et me ramena chez moi aussi vite qu'il put.

Chez moi.

C'était mon appartement, mais j'eus l'impression d'être une étrangère lorsque j'ai passé la porte d'entrée. Pour commencer, c'était plus propre que je me rappelais, mais je pense que quelqu'un s'est occupé de l'endroit pour moi. Le contre coup commença à se faire sentir. Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais debout depuis longtemps. Je m'étais levée à l'aube et il était maintenant bien après dix heures du soir, heure de la Terre. Je n'avais aucune idée de du décalage temporel, mais j'eus l'impression que j'aurais dû être au lit depuis plusieurs heures. Le Colonel avait d'autres idées. Il nous apporta à tous les deux une bière et s'assit sur le canapé comme s'il prévoyait de rester là toute la nuit. Au début, j'ai à peine fait attention à sa conversation. J'ai simplement hoché la tête et ri quand je pensais que c'était le bon moment. Pourtant, alors que le temps passait, je me suis retrouvée à me détendre. Je n'avais pas eu de bière depuis plus d'un mois et elle me montait droit à la tête. J'avais évité l'alcool qu'Edora offrait. Il avait un horrible effet sur moi... et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle je m'étais retrouvée au lit avec Liam. Non pas que je regrette le temps que j'ai passé avec lui.

« Et puis Teal'c a sauté dans la boue, les pieds en premier, et nous a sortis, Danny et moi, par les cheveux. Il leur a fallu une semaine pour débarrer la salle d'embarquement de l'odeur, » termina le Colonel.

Malgré moi, j'ai éclaté de rire, souhaitant avoir été là pour voir cela. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, une partie de moi appréciait d'être avec lui, à écouter ses histoires et rire à ses plaisanteries. Il m'avait vraiment manqué. Le Colonel me sourit. Puis il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ma bouche. Le contact fut bref, mais je sentis mon estomac faire un saut périlleux.

« Vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer, » me dit-il.

J'ai regardé en direction de ma chambre, n'aimant pas l'idée d'aller au lit seule, mais je ne pouvais pas rester debout toute la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me glissai sous mon édredon que je me suis demandée ce que le Colonel prévoyait exactement de faire. Je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer, mais il ne semblait montrer aucun signe de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Cela me rendit un peu perplexe, mais je m'endormis avant de commencer à m'inquiéter.

Il faisait encore noir quand je me suis réveillée pour la première fois et l'air froid m'a fait frissonner sous l'édredon. La sensation était un peu étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière que j'avais eu froid au lit. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, mais je me suis retournée, recherchant la chaleur de mon compagnon. L'autre côté du lit était vide. Dans mon esprit endormi, j'étais encore sur Edora. Le fait que je dormais sur un matelas à ressorts et non en plumes, sous un édredon et non sous des couvertures rêches n'entra pas dans mon esprit. La seule dont je semblais consciente était que j'étais seule et que je n'aurais pas dû l'être.

Comme je commençais à être un peu plus consciente, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec moi. Je pouvais entendre des pas feutrés sur le sol.

« Vous devriez dormir, » murmura une voix masculine.

« Venez au lit, » répondis-je, me demandant ce qu'il faisait à se balader au milieu de la nuit.

« Sam... »

« J'ai froid. »

Je sentis le matelas se creuser lorsqu'il étendit son poids à côté de moi. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me blottis contre lui, permettant à sa chaleur de diffuser à travers mon corps. Ses bras vinrent m'entourer, forts, rassurants et je me sentis m'endormir à nouveau. Seule la vague pensée que ceci était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, différent réussit à se diffuser dans mon esprit désorienté, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut que quand je me réveillai que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. L'homme qui dormait à côté de moi n'était pas Liam. Les bras du Colonel m'entouraient étroitement, et je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais m'éloigner sans le réveiller. Que diable faisait-il dans ma chambre pour commencer ? Mes pensées étaient coléreuses. Je ne savais pas qui je trahissais, moi-même ou Liam ? J'ai tourné la tête, tentant d'avoir un aperçu du visage du Colonel. Je l'avais regardé dormir auparavant, quand nous étions en mission et que c'était mon tour de monter la garde. Son expression avait toujours trahi sa tension, même dans le sommeil il était toujours alerte. Maintenant, alors que je le regardais, il semblait étrangement en paix avec lui-même. Les rides sur son visage s'étaient adoucies, le faisant paraître plus jeune et moins rongé par les soucis. Il souriait même un peu. Je ne pus me retenir, et j'ai écarté ses cheveux de son front. Le geste le perturba et il bougea dans son sommeil. Ses bras se relâchèrent, légèrement, me permettant de m'extirper et de sortir du lit. Je ne pus que sourire car il parut conscient de mon départ car il saisit la chance pour s'étendre sur ma moitié de matelas. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, quel que soit l'endroit de l'univers où vous viviez.

Je décidai que mon problème avec le Colonel pouvait attendre. Il y avait une chose que je mourrais d'envie de faire... prendre une douche brûlante. Je le laissai dormir alors que je me glissai dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude était merveilleuse. Je savonnai mon corps avec le gel douche, noyai mes cheveux de shampooing, faisant oublier le souvenir du savon fait maison et des bains froids. La seule chose qui aurait rendu cela parfait aurait été d'avoir quelqu'un pour me laver le dos. Aucun doute que le Colonel se serait porté volontaire. Le Colonel ! Il était toujours dans mon lit et je n'avais pas eu la prévoyance d'apporter des vêtements avec moi dans la salle de bain. Rien à faire. J'enroulai la plus grande serviette que je pus trouver autour de mon corps et me faufilai dans la chambre. Il dormait toujours, ronflant légèrement. Ce simple fait était surprenant. Il était généralement le premier levé. Je suppose que je n'étais pas la seule qui était fatiguée. Je me mis à fouiller, tentant de trouver quelque chose que j'aimerai porter. Malgré mes tentatives pour être silencieuse, j'avais dû le déranger.

« Jolie serviette. »

Il avait ouvert un œil et me regardait. L'œil se ferma et il roula sur son dos. Il ne prévoyait visiblement pas d'aller nulle part dans l'immédiat. J'aurais dû le jeter dehors, tout simplement, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pus me forcer à le faire. Après tout, il avait pris le risque d'être enterré vivant pour me ramener à la maison et j'avais une sorte d'obligation envers lui.

« Il me faut des vêtements, » m'entendis-je expliquer. « Si vous voulez prendre une douche... »

« D'accord, merci. »

Fort heureusement, il saisit l'allusion et sortit du lit. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner de ne porter que ses boxers, alors que je ne portais qu'une serviette. Je l'observai traverser la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain, le comparant mentalement à Liam. Le Colonel était plus mince et plus grand, mais son corps était tout aussi musclé et il avait réussi à contrôler l'embonpoint qui affligeait les hommes à partir de la quarantaine. Je me jetai sur le lit et grognai. Pourquoi avais-je ces pensées ? Pourquoi le Colonel m'avait-il fait cela ? Tout était fichtrement trop confus.

« Sam ? » Sa voix était proche. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Non, je n'allais pas bien, réalisai-je. Il se pourrait que je n'aille plus jamais bien. Le Colonel me prit dans ses bras, me berçant comme si j'étais une enfant. Edora me manquait, Liam me manquait. Tout ce qui semblait me rester était mon supérieur qui avait brusquement révélé qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Un fait qui pouvait me coûter ma carrière. J'avais tous les droits de pleurer. Mon Colonel me tint dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais.

oOo

Jack O'Neill fredonnait en entrant dans les vestiaires. Il était heureux, il était si fichtrement heureux. Tout le monde à la base avait remarqué sa bonne humeur, mais Jack s'en fichait. Cela faisait un mois que Sam était revenue d'Edora et il remerciait Dieu chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Cela et le fait qu'ils se voyaient 'officieusement'. Du moins Jack appelait cela se voir, il ne savait pas exactement ce que Sam pensait de cela. De son point de vue, films, dîners et passer leurs congés ensemble, c'était se voir, et il ne laisserait personne lui dire le contraire. Elle avait paru un peu hésitante au début, mais il avait persévéré, et la nuit dernière... la nuit dernière... Tout avait été si parfait. Fleurs, nourriture, musique, un peu de vin, une bonne conversation et un long baiser passionné pour dire au revoir... un baiser que Sam avait initié. Il lui avait été difficile de s'en aller, mais il l'avait fait. Simplement parce qu'il voulait tellement que cela marche. Il n'allait pas la forcer à coucher avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts tous les deux.

Il était vaguement conscient qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un à Edora avec qui elle avait été proche, mais ses pensées ne s'égaraient pas très souvent dans cette direction. Jack O'Neill pouvait être très doué à ignorer les choses qu'il n'aimait pas, y compris la règle de non fraternisation. Il s'était laissé restreindre par ce règlement pendant trop longtemps, son inquiétude étant que Sam ne le briserait pas. Puis quand il l'avait presque perdue...

« Bonjours, les gars, » dit-il avec un sourire comme Teal'c et Daniel se joignaient à lui.

« Puis-je présumer que votre plan s'est déroulé avec succès ? » interrogea Teal'c.

« Comme sur des roulettes, Teal'c. »

Jack tapa dans la main d'un Jaffa extrêmement confus. Teal'c étudia sa main pendant quelques secondes avant de passer l'expérience comme une autre de ces coutumes humaines incompréhensibles. Daniel sembla un peu plus hésitant à se joindre à la bonne humeur de Jack. L'archéologue voyait peut-être un côté différent de Sam. La partie d'elle qui était troublée et inquiète par le soudain changement d'attitude de Jack. Il savait que Jack ne la forcerait jamais dans quoi que ce soit, mais il se demandait combien d'opportunités elle avait eues de dire non. O'Neill semblait déterminé à lui faire la cour pour qu'elle accepte une relation et, vu la fragilité de l'état émotionnel de Sam, ce serait une erreur d'ampleur galactique.

« Alors vous et Sam... » commença Daniel, puis il devint rouge comme une pivoine lorsqu'il se rendit compte des implications de sa question.

« Ne soyez pas si vulgaire, Danny. »

« Oh, bien. »

« Bien ? Que diable est-ce supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien. »

« Crachez le morceau, Daniel. »

« Je ne voulais rien dire par là. »

« Si. »

Daniel fut acculé contre les casiers, tentant de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la colère de Jack. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il s'était débrouillé pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Peut-être que Jack était un peu plus au parfum qu'il ne l'avait pensé ?

« Je suis juste content que vous alliez doucement, par égard pour Sam, » avoua-t-il.

Jack parut se détendre un peu et il se recula.

« Je ne la blesserais jamais, si c'est que ce vous êtes en train de suggérer, » gronda-t-il.

L'archéologue garda le silence cette fois. Jack pensait dire la vérité, mais Daniel savait que ceux qui s'aimaient profondément avaient la capacité de blesser terriblement. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Jack l'aimait vraiment. Cela était évident lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les vestiaires. Le visage de Jack s'illumina et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que ses amis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam.

« Bonjour, » lui sourit-il, puis, « je dois aller voir le Général. On se voit plus tard. »

« Jack semble heureux, » remarqua Daniel une fois que l'homme fut parti.

« Oui, » acquiesça Sam.

« Et vous ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Oui, Daniel, je pense que je le suis. »

La bonne humeur de Jack s'évapora un peu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Hammond. Les mots de Daniel l'avaient un peu inquiété et le doute de soi s'était mis à se glisser dans son esprit. Est-ce que Sam était aussi heureuse qu'elle semblait l'être ? A bien y penser, pourquoi diable agissait-elle comme si elle était intéressée par lui ? Puis il pensa à la nuit précédente. Impossible qu'elle ait pu simuler la passion dans ce baiser. Le sourire s'étala à nouveau sur son visage et il se remit à siffler.

« Bonjour, mon Général, comment a été la pêche ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de Hammond et s'appropriant un siège.

Le Général était habitué à l'absence de formalité de Jack, et dans les circonstances normales, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, le jour avait cessé d'être 'normal' il y a approximativement cinq heures. L'expression de Hammond indiqua ce fait et Jack se reprit immédiatement.

« Monsieur ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je viens de recevoir un communiqué très perturbant des Tollans, » commença Hammond. « Et il semblerait que les Nox et les Asgard partagent leurs inquiétudes. Le fond du problème est que... je vais devoir vous demander de faire quelque chose qui... eh bien... pourrait se révéler extrêmement déplaisant. »

« Peu importe. Vous savez cela. »

« Oui, Jack, je le sais... et s'il y avait un autre moyen, quel qu'il soit... »

« Je comprends, mon Général. Que voulez que je fasse ? »

Hammond expliqua et le cœur de Jack sombra. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre qui séparait le bureau du général et la salle de briefing. SG1 y était rassemblée pour le briefing du matin. Les yeux de Jack rencontrèrent ceux de Sam et elle lui sourit. Il se détourna, sachant qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose qui effacerait cette expression de son visage. Et il avait stupidement dit à Daniel qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas refuser la demande du Général. Quand il en venait à l'essentiel, Jack était un soldat. Il obéissait aux ordres.

Eh bien... il obéissait aux ordres de Hammond.

D'habitude.

Dans ce cas précis, le Général avait tous les droits de demander. Autant cela faisait mal, Jack devait avouer que ceci était plus important que Sam... Merde, c'était plus important que tout. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle lui pardonnât.

oOo

« Alors, c'était quand tes dernières règles ? » me demanda Janet.

J'entendis à peine la question, j'étais encore trop choquée.

« Pendant que j'étais sur Edora, » avouai-je. « Je savais que j'étais proche, mais l'équipe de secours est arrivée et je me suis dit qu'avec tout le stress et le reste... »

Mes mots s'estompèrent. Ceci ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Pas à moi. Remarquez, je n'avais pas été prudente. Comment pouvais-je ? Se montrer dans une épicerie ouverte 24 h/24 pour un paquet de trois capotes n'était pas possible sur Edora. Si j'étais encore là-bas, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Que diable allait dire Jack ?

« Aucune chance qu'il soit du Colonel O'Neill ? » Elle avait visiblement renoncé à être subtile quand il en venait à ma relation avec Jack.

« Non... à moins qu'il ait utilisé l'insémination artificielle pendant que je ne regardais pas, » répondis-je.

Janet fut légèrement choquée par mes mots crus. Merde, si j'étais réellement enceinte, je pourrais mettre tout comportement sortant de l'ordinaire sur le compte des hormones. Elle savait que je voyais beaucoup Jack. Nous en avions parlé un peu au cours des semaines passées. Janet m'avait pressée d'aller doucement et de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, pourquoi je le faisais. Je n'avais pas besoin de son conseil, j'étais assez nerveuse pour nous deux. Il y avait le sentiment persistant que je l'utilisais juste comme un remplaçant de Liam. Je ne voulais pas faire cela. Peut-être que cette nouvelle était meilleure que je ne le pensais. Ce serait un moyen assez peu douloureux de rompre avec Jack sans trop le blesser.

Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser la nuit dernière. Cela avait été de ma faute, entièrement. Je pensai qu'il allait demander pour rester. La pression que je sentais quand son corps était pressé contre le mien me disait qu'il le désirait, pourtant il était parti. J'eus le sentiment qu'il ne l'avait fait que par respect pour moi. Etrange, je n'avais jamais catalogué Jack comme le genre de gars à attendre. Au contraire, le dernier mois m'avait appris que mon Colonel était bien plus complexe qu'il ne le laissait voir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait celui à découvrir ce qui était arrivé à la Porte sur Edora, mais il l'avait fait. Il est vrai que j'aurais sans doute réussi à le découvrir plus tôt, mais il fallait rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César. Jack est ainsi. Il est peut-être troublé, mais au bout du compte, il y arrive généralement. Daniel avait été celui qui m'avait appris ce qui s'était vraiment passé pendant que j'étais partie.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? » me demanda Janet.

« Avoir le bébé, » répondis-je.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit sur cela. Où, c'était une autre histoire. Je me retrouvais à me demander si Jack accepterait l'enfant d'un autre homme. A quoi pensais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander cela. Pour, peut-être, la première fois dans ma vie, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. J'avais peur... non, disons plutôt terrifiée.

« Garde-toi de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que tu aies eu tes premiers scans, » conseilla Janet.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demandai-je.

« Non. Nous devons juste nous assurer. »

« D'accord. »

Je pris une profonde respiration. Je pouvais y faire face. Après tout j'avais pleins d'amis qui m'aideraient et... il faudra que je retourne à Edora. Liam avait le droit de savoir. Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ceci arrivait ? Le calme avait à nouveau laissé place à l'hystérie. Cela commençait à être de trop. Janet sembla reconnaître que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Elle posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

J'aurais dû le remarquer. Il y avait eu d'autres signes. Des nausées... même si je n'avais pas été réellement malade. Ma poitrine avait gagné deux tailles et j'avais pris du poids. Je pensai que tout cela était dû au réajustement à la vie sur Terre. La vérité était que j'avais délibérément ignoré les symptômes parce que je ne voulais simplement pas savoir. Il se passait trop de choses dans ma vie. J'avais très peu de place pour un bébé.

La maison fut un sanctuaire béni, quelque part où j'espérai pouvoir me reprendre. J'entrai à l'intérieure et allai droit au réfrigérateur. Il semblait plein de trucs que je n'étais plus censée manger et je me retrouvai en train de prier de ne pas finir par ressembler à une baleine échouée sur la plage. Plus d'alcool non plus. Je versai le reste d'une bouteille de Chardonnay dans l'évier. J'avais prévu de la finir ce soir, quand Jack viendrait. A cet instant, je sus qu'il fallait que je délivre la mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser assumer la responsabilité de ce qui avait été mon erreur.

Comme en réponse à mes pensées, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je savais que c'était lui. J'ouvris la porte, il avait une mine affreuse. Pendant une seconde je crus que Janet lui avait dit, mais je réalisai rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas fait cela. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire bonjour, mais il m'arrêta d'un baiser. Un baiser qui a fait trembler la terre sous mes pieds et a emballé mon cœur. Alors que nous rentrions dans mon appartement, j'ai pris conscience qu'il n'était plus un homme qui était préparé à attendre.

Cette nuit-là, tout ce que nous voulions était ressentir. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce qui est arrivé. Peut-être, dans une partie de mon esprit, je pensai que l'aimer remettrait toutes les choses à leur place... et me donnerait l'excuse dont j'avais besoin pour rester sur Terre. J'aurais à lui mentir. Lui dire que l'enfant était le sien. N'importe quoi pour le faire rester avec moi. Faire l'amour à Jack était quelque chose que j'avais rêvé. Il ne m'a pas déçue. Liam m'avait tenue comme s'il pensait que je me briserais. Jack respectait ma force. Il l'utilisa, il savoura la présence physique du sexe et je le suivis. Il se donna corps et âme à moi.

Quand finalement nous nous calmâmes, couchés ensemble dans mon lit, il repoussa mes cheveux assombris par la sueur de mon visage et me sourit.

« Rappelle-toi, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, » me dit-il, retraçant avec un doigt mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jack, » murmurai-je.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Je me permis un soupir heureux et me lovai contre lui. Il y aurait quelques muscles douloureux demain, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Le rythme régulier m'endormit.

Quand je me réveillai, il était parti. L'autre côté du lit était froid et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il avait été à mes côtés.

oOo

Il s'ennuyait. Jack retourna l'échiquier et tenta de se concentrer sur son prochain coup. Il s'était ennuyé dès l'instant où il avait pris sa 'retraite'. Maintenant, il en était réduit à boire de la bière et à jouer aux échecs contre lui-même. Hammond avait intérêt à avoir raison. S'il était forcé d'endurer cela encore longtemps, il allait devenir cinglé... s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il avait été légèrement fou de faire cela. Son numéro avait dû être pas mal convaincant. Même ses plus proches et chers amis le regardaient avec un dégoût mal déguisé. Sam avait été dévastée. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait parler avec ces yeux-là. Il y plongeait son regard et il voyait la totalité de la conversation. Elle avait mal, plus que n'importe qui ne le méritait... et tout cela était de sa faute.

Aller chez elle cette nuit avait été une erreur. Il le savait maintenant. Les ordres de Hammond l'avaient sidéré et il avait eu brusquement un besoin urgent de montrer à Sam ce qu'il ressentait... juste au cas où il n'en aurait jamais la chance. Puis il avait dû prétendre que cela n'était jamais arrivé... Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle se rappellerait ces mots quand le temps viendrait pour lui d'être à nouveau lui-même.

Ecoeuré par le jeu d'échec, Jack concéda la victoire à lui-même et renversa son roi en signe de défaite. Il emporta sa bière à l'extérieur et se tint dans le jardin, espérant trouver un peu de paix. Le gazon avait besoin d'être coupé, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, aussi il déambula jusqu'à son garage pour aller prendre la tondeuse. Alors qu'il tournait le coin de la maison, il aperçut la voiture de Sam. Elle était assise à l'intérieur, tentant visiblement de décider si elle oserait monter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lui parler. Tout espoir de s'éloigner discrètement sans qu'elle le sache fut ruiné lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Très lentement, comme si elle regrettait l'action, Sam sortit de sa voiture.

Jack sentit son cœur rater un battement. Vêtue de lilas, elle était magnifique. Jack réussit à peine à s'empêcher de courir vers elle et de débiter toute la sordide histoire. Il se força à rester calme lorsqu'elle s'approcha, sachant qu'ils étaient là à scruter le moindre de ses mouvements. Même dans sa propre maison, il devait faire semblant.

« Bonjour, » commença Sam.

« Bonjour, » retourna Jack.

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et prétendit être intéressé par n'importe quoi sauf son visage. S'il la regardait dans les yeux, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de poursuivre cela.

« Je me demandais si nous pouvions parler, » continua-t-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« Euh... de l'autre nuit ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Nous avons baisé, c'était divertissant, fin de l'histoire. »

Même sans la regarder directement, il pouvait sentir la totale et absolue consternation que ses mots provoquèrent.

« J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, pas toi ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Jack... tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu n'es pas née de la dernière pluie, Carter. Tu sais qu'un mec ne pense pas ce genre de truc. »

La seule émotion à laquelle il n'avait pas été préparé était la colère. Il s'était attendu aux larmes, les supplications, même le silence, mais la sensation de son poing connectant avec sa mâchoire. Cela fit mal. Remarquez, elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Il y avait des fois où Jack se permettait d'oublier que Sam était un soldat. Un soldat qui était niveau trois au combat corps à corps. Etre assis sur ses fesses dans la poussière, sa paume tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse, lui donna soudain toutes les raisons de s'en rappeler. Il tenta de se relever, mais elle le frappa à nouveau. Puis elle recula pour le regarder. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle avait vu à travers sa mascarade, mais elle tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Jack avait l'impression d'être moins que rien. Il n'était pas possible qu'il s'enfonce plus bas dans son opinion. Les mensonges qu'il avait été forcé de dire le rendirent physiquement malade.

« Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit, Carter, » lui cria-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

Mais elle choisit de ne pas l'entendre. Jack s'étendit sur le dos dans la poussière, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu alors qu'il écoutait sa voiture s'éloigner.

oOo

Je souhaiterai pouvoir sortir et me soûler la gueule. Mon cerveau avait encore des problèmes à procéder ce qui s'était passé. J'arrive finalement à la conclusion que je suis amoureuse de mon supérieur et il se révèle être un psychopathe. Je suppose que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Est-ce moi ? Est-ce quelque chose que je fais à ces gars ? Je couche avec eux et ils perdent les pédales ! Le problème... le problème était que... Ses mots sonnaient vrais, mais peut-être qu'il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait que je voulais entendre.

Cette nuit fut l'une des plus longues de ma vie. Je dormis sur le canapé, incapable de supporter d'aller dans la chambre. Trop de souvenirs. Chaque seconde que j'avais passée avec Jack repassait dans ma tête alors que j'essayai de me convaincre qu'il y avait une raison à son comportement. Je n'arrivais pas à en trouver une. Si Janet m'avait vue, elle aurait pété un câble. Elle n'avait cessé de me dire que je devais mieux prendre soin de moi-même, surtout étant donné les circonstances. Je pense que j'avais espéré que Jack se porterait volontaire pour ça. J'étais encore coupable d'essayer de guérir quelqu'un qui ne le voulait pas. Les ouvertures romantiques de Jack n'avaient été rien de plus qu'une tentative pour m'attirer au lit. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour me ramener d'Edora ? Après notre retour, alors que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, je m'étais convaincue que Liam avait eu raison. Ma place n'était pas à Edora, ma place était aux côtés de mon Colonel.

Quand je revins travailler, j'appris par la rumeur que Jack avait été à la base et qu'il avait demandé à se retirer off-world. Cela me blessa plus que tout le reste. Je réalisai finalement que notre séparation allait être permanente.

Nous nous rencontrâmes par hasard. J'étais allée au mess pour aller chercher du café et il était assis là, buvant à petites gorgées un verre d'eau. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout notre dernière conversation ne s'était pas très bien passée. J'avais de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas accusée de l'avoir agressé. Merde, je l'avais frappé de toutes mes forces. Mes articulations me faisaient encore mal. Il se leva pour partir dès qu'il me vit. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je le suivis.

« Jack, » l'appelai-je.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il sèchement, s'arrêtant dans le couloir

« Je... j'ai entendu dire que vous partiez. »

« Oui. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Argos. »

« Argos ? Kynthia ? »

Cela fit mal. Kynthia était tout ce que je n'étais pas physiquement. Elle s'était jetée sur le Colonel à la seconde où il était entré dans leur village et ne l'avait pas lâché. Je reconnaissais que j'étais jalouse... J'avais été jalouse à l'époque, mais maintenant j'avais toutes les raisons de l'être.

« Oui, » répondit-il. Il ne semblait pas du tout ennuyé par cette idée.

« Mais... mais c'était il y a des années de cela. »

« Et alors ? Si elle ne veut pas de moi, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. Les Argosiens étaient très accueillants... si je me souviens correctement. »

Ceci était encore plus incompréhensible. Jack n'avait jamais mentionné Kynthia au cours des années depuis notre périple à Argos.

« Rien d'autre, Major ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je crois que non. »

Rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus que nous pouvions nous dire. Je cherchai son visage, essayant d'y voir quelque chose qui me rappellerait l'homme que j'avais connu. Ses mots me revinrent à l'esprit comme pour se moquer.

'Rappelle-toi, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.'

Si seulement je pouvais sortir sa voix de ma tête. Le mensonge était toujours incompréhensible.

« Bon, au revoir, » marmonna-t-il et il me tourna le dos.

« Hé ! » Je l'arrêtai en posant une main sur son bras, il tressaillit à mon contact. Une réaction étrange de la part d'un homme qui professait s'en ficher. Une partie de moi ressentait encore une connexion avec lui. Jack avait peut-être pu se cacher de moi avec ses mots, mes ses réponses physiques étaient une autre histoire.

« Prenez soin de vous, mon Colonel, » terminai-je.

Jack s'éloigna de moi et ne regarda pas en arrière.

Mes choix avaient toujours été limités, mais soudain tout devint clair. Au final, étant donné l'apparent changement d'avis de Jack, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre que je pouvais faire. Dès que Jack fut parti, j'allai voir le Général Hammond et lui tendit ma démission. Il tempêta un peu, et tenta de me persuader de rester, mais je ne laissai pas ses mots influencer ma décision. Je pense que je le surpris. En premier lieu, je lâchai la grossesse dans la conversation, et puis les détails de ma relation avec Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi, et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais. Sa permission fut réticente, mais il la donna quand même. Après tout, Jack n'était pas le seul qui avait des connexions off-world.

Ce fut presque un soulagement de passer la Porte et de fouler le sol d'Edora. Ma vie ici avait été infiniment plus simple et j'eus l'impression d'une sensation immédiate de détente alors que je me dirigeai vers le village. Les Edorans avaient été occupés. Ils avaient visiblement travaillé dur pour éradiquer les dégâts causés par la pluie de feu. La grande majorité des villageois semblait être dans les champs, préparant le sol pour la plantation de printemps. J'aperçus Liam tout de suite, ses cheveux blonds et sa grande carrure le faisant sortir du lot. Le revoir me fit prendre conscience que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je me précipitai vers lui. Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

oOo

« Où est Sam ? » demanda Jack après que Hammond eût guidé les représentants Tollan vers la salle d'embarquement.

Il était impatient de la voir. Maintenant que toute cette mascarade était finie, il savait qu'il avait plus qu'un peu d'explications à donner. Daniel battit des pieds mal à l'aise et fixa le plafond.

« Danny ? » avertit Jack.

« Elle n'est pas là, Jack, » avoua-t-il.

« Je peux voir ça, où est-elle ? »

« Partie, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ? »

Jack recula involontairement de quelques pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Daniel aussi en colère et bouleversé. Que diable s'était-il passé ?

« Même si vous ne pouviez rien me dire sur tout ça, vous auriez dû le dire à Sam. Elle est militaire, vous auriez dû lui faire confiance. »

« Ce n'était pas si simple... »

« Si vous l'aviez fait, elle serait peut-être restée. »

Ils étaient revenus à sa question initiale. Où était partie Sam ? Avait-elle été mutée, était-elle retournée au Pentagone... quoi ? Et pourquoi personne ne voulait-il lui dire ? Jack prit quelques aspirations, tentant de se retenir de projeter Daniel contre le mur et de lui arracher l'information à coups de poings. C'était sa propre faute. Il aurait dû dire à Sam. Merde, il avait brisé la règle de non fraternisation, cela n'aurait pas été si différent de désobéir à l'ordre de Hammond.

« OK, je suis un idiot, alors dites-moi où elle est, » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Elle est repartie à Edora. »

« Quoi ? Alors j'irai la chercher. »

« Jack, Sam est enceinte. Apparemment, elle a été un peu plus proche d'un Edoran que nous ne l'avions réalisé. »

Si cela était possible, le visage de Jack devint encore plus déterminé.

« Elle ne l'aime pas, » affirma-t-il.

« Vous ne le savez pas. »

« Sam m'aime. »

« Jack... »

« Elle a dû retourner là-bas pour dire au revoir. »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

Le visage de Jack était déterminé. Il n'allait pas accepter toute autre explication possible de l'action de Sam. Daniel se demanda comme l'homme pouvait être aussi aveugle. Etait-ce l'amour qui le faisait agir de cette façon ? Ou simplement sa nature entêtée ? Sam avait été blessée et elle s'était précipitée vers le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Daniel lisait la situation. Elle ne voulait probablement pas revoir Jack, et qui pourrait lui en vouloir. Le fait était que Daniel n'était pas tellement enchanté par l'homme à cet instant.

« Je vais aller la chercher, » annonça Jack et il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, fiston, » interrompit Hammond d'une voix calme.

Personne n'avait réalisé qu'il avait été témoin de l'échange. Il s'avança, sa présence suffisante pour arrêter Jack.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez brisé le règlement, Jack, et de ce que j'ai compris, vous étiez tous les deux plus que consentants. Le Major Carter a pris la décision de retourner à Edora plutôt que de faire face à la cour martiale. »

« La cour martiale ? Mon Général vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? »

« Je ne suis pas en position d'ignorer le règlement, Jack. Surtout étant donné les récents événements. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ! J'ai transféré le Major Carter à la tête de l'opération minière. De cette façon, elle pourra être proche du père de l'enfant. »

Le Général n'avait jamais vu Jack paraître si découragé. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour lui, mais Carter ne lui avait pas tellement donné d'options. Son admission l'avait mis dans une position très inconfortable.

« Ecoutez, mon Général, je veux juste lui parler. Je promets de ne pas essayer de la traîner ici par les cheveux, » demanda Jack. « Mais il faut qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas le salopard de traître qui a couché avec elle juste pour son plaisir. »

« Je sais que c'est difficile..., » commença Hammmond.

« Je vous en prie, mon Général ? »

« L'envoi de provision est prévu dans une semaine. Vous pourrez accompagner SG11. »

« Merci. »

Jack accepta l'offre de Hammond avec plus de grâce qu'il n'en ressentait. Il savait qu'utiliser la Porte pour des raisons personnelles ne serait pas bien vu, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment attendre. Qu'il soit damné s'il allait être le perdant face à un fermier plein de muscles qui possédait plus de vaches que de neurones, et plus Sam était sur Edora, plus il serait difficile de la convaincre de partir. Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte n'avait pas encore fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il était trop obnubilé par le fait qu'elle l'avait quitté... correction, il l'avait forcée à cela.

La semaine se traîna et il devint de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde l'évitait sur la base... même Teal'c. Surtout après que Jack réussit à mettre la raclée au Jaffa lors d'un de leurs combats de boxe. Quelque chose qui était inconnu de la mémoire du personnel du SGC. Un soupir de soulagement souffla dans la salle d'embarquement quand il partit enfin.

Les Edorans faisaient la fête. Toutes les maisons étaient décorées de fleurs, et les gens se déplaçaient dans les rues en criant et riant. SG11 entra dans le village et fut immédiatement entraînée dans la célébration. Jack resta délibérément en arrière, ses yeux cherchant un éclair de cheveux blonds et ce sourire parfait. Tout le monde semblait se diriger vers la place centrale, les villageois formant une joyeuse procession. La foule se rassembla rapidement et Jack fut conscient de la joie de l'anticipation qui semblait parcourir la foule. Il se tenait à l'arrière de l'espace ouvert, essayant de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait plusieurs personnes rassemblées à l'avant, légèrement à l'écart de tout le monde. Un sentiment glacial saisit l'estomac de Jack lorsqu'il reconnut l'une d'elles. C'était Liam et l'homme avait un sourire sur le visage.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière lui et les gens s'écartèrent, ouvrant un chemin jusqu'au centre de la place. La bouche de Jack béa quand il reconnut l'une des femmes qui remontaient l'allée. Elle était vêtue de vêtements Edorans, mais le tissu était, d'une certaine façon, de plus belle facture, les couleurs plus brillantes. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette robe avait été faite pour une occasion spéciale. Sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore, pourtant Jack fut conscient de ses seins légèrement plus pleins et des courbes de ses hanches. Elle ne l'avait pas vu car elle le dépassa d'une démarche glissante. Il voulut l'appeler, mais quelque part, il ne trouva pas la voix. La foule se referma derrière le groupe de femmes et Jack se retrouva soudain avec la sensation de solitude. Sa place n'était pas ici, mais il était évident que celle de Sam l'était. Avec difficulté il se mit à s'éloigner de la foule.

Il s'éloigna du village, ne voulant pas regarder en arrière. Ce fut une voix douce qui l'arrêta. Une voix qui connaissait son nom.

« Jack ? Est-ce vous ? » La femme s'avança vers lui, souriante.

« Laira ? » questionna-t-il.

« C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Ici de même... Vous ne vous joignez pas à la célébration ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas les mariages. »

« Moi non plus. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie pour le moment. Je vais juste attendre le reste de mon équipe et ensuite je partirai d'ici. »

« Vous attendrez avec moi, Jack ? »

« Oui... pourquoi pas ? »

oOo

J'étais fatiguée. La fête m'avait vraiment épuisée. Danser au mariage de quelqu'un est très bien, mais mon corps n'avait plus l'endurance d'autrefois. Je restai aussi longtemps que je pus, après tout j'avais fait une promesse, mais avant que la fête ne démarre vraiment, je m'étais excusée. Mon lit m'appelait. Je dis au revoir à l'heureux couple et me mit en route vers ma maison.

Les rues semblaient très sombres comme je les parcourais. Je devais avouer que je me sentais un peu seule. Les mariages ont cet effet sur moi parfois, surtout celui-ci. Oh, je n'étais pas déçue. En fait, je pense que nous étions tous les deux un peu soulagés. Liam avait offert de faire 'la chose honorable' quand je lui avais parlé de ma grossesse, en dépit du fait qu'il était fiancé à ce moment-là. Apparemment, sa fiancée faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés sur Terre pendant la pluie de feu. J'avais rapidement expliqué que, moi aussi, j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne parut pas très surpris et alla même jusqu'à dire 'je te l'avais dit'.

Assez étrangement, nous nous étions servis de l'autre comme d'un substitut émotionnel, mais je pense que nous aurions pu être heureux si la Porte n'avait pas été rouverte. Liam apprécia le fait que j'allais rester assez longtemps et qu'il pourrait voir son enfant naître, et c'était l'une des raisons de ma présence ici. L'autre... eh bien... j'espérais qu'il verrait son erreur et viendrait me chercher. Je m'étais refusée de demander des nouvelles de lui quand j'avais parlé brièvement aux gars de SG11. Ils avaient été très impressionnés par un gros coup qui s'était passé à la base et il avait été difficile d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de précis d'eux.

La nuit sentait merveilleusement bon, avec un soupçon de printemps dans l'air. Je m'attardai un peu en marchant, savourant simplement l'air frais. Mes oreilles surprirent des voix. Le grondement grave d'un homme, suivi par un gloussement haut perché. Je crois que je n'étais pas la seule qui sentait que le printemps était arrivé. Je leur souhaitai bonne chance, qui qu'ils soient. Soyons honnêtes, ils avaient dû faire de meilleurs choix que moi. Je permis un petit soupir d'échapper à mes lèvres en entrant dans la maison.

J'allumai une bougie et un feu. L'air pouvait rafraîchir pas mal la... Je me souvins de la première nuit que Jack et moi avions passée ensemble. Il m'avait gardée au chaud, quand mon propre monde m'avait semblé si étrange et alien. Tomber amoureuse de lui avait été incroyablement facile. Mal... stupide... mais facile. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'étais déjà quatre-vingt dix pour cent là avant d'aller sur Edora. Je pensais à lui en me tenant devant le feu pour me réchauffer.

« Samantha. »

La voix basse me fit sursauter. Au début, je crus que c'était un rêve, mais lorsque je me retournai, il entra dans le cercle de lumière. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il marcha vers moi, ses yeux bruns assombris par la passion. J'étais clouée sur place, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

« Rappelle-toi, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, » me rappela-t-il.

Je le savais. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour prendre conscience de la signification de ses mots, mais au bout du compte, j'y étais arrivée. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle j'avais dit non à Liam. Je n'allais pas me contenter d'un pis-aller. Néanmoins, ma première impulsion fut de demander...

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant marcher vers moi et oindre mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.

« Le Général m'a demandé d'accepter une mission clandestine. Il s'est avéré que Maybourne et un groupe de ses potes du NID volaient des technologies alien. Je devais arrêter ça, Sam. Les Tollans, les Nox et les Asgard auraient rompu leurs relations avec nous si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

« Et tu ne pouvais rien dire ? »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il me serra contre lui. Ma tête posée sur son épaule lorsque sa voix poursuivit, « Sam... je te demande pardon. Que puis-je dire d'autre ? J'ai essayé de te le dire. »

Il l'avait fait. A sa façon, mais Jack n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Il préférait l'action. Même maintenant, ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, les séparant en fines mèches.

« Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ? » demandai-je.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, » promit-il.

Je souhaitai pouvoir le croire. Mais je connaissais Jack O'Neill. Quand son pays... sa planète... appelait, il répondait présent... comme je le faisais aussi. Alors que pouvions-nous faire ? Je savais ce que Jack voulait, mais je n'étais pas sûre moi-même. Il se recula légèrement, une main posée sur ma taille, l'autre empaumant ma joue. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, destiné à me rassurer et à me réconforter.

« Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te perdre à nouveau. Si Laira ne m'avait pas dit que ce n'était pas toi qui épousais Liam... »

Je le regardai... Epouser Liam ? Il avait cru... Je me permis un petit sourire suffisant, au moins il y avait eu une petite revanche pour la peine qu'il m'avait faite endurer.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, » me dit-il.

« Alors laisse-moi ici. N'essaie pas de me faire revenir. »

Il émit un petit gargouillis. Je pouvais dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais je savais que je devais rester. La sécurité de mon enfant venait en premier... et je me sentais en sécurité ici. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre. Jack vit le geste et compris ma réticence. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, acceptant inconsciemment l'enfant qui grandissait en moi.

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il, « Ta mission ici ne durera pas éternellement, je pense que je peux gérer ça. »

Je me lovai contre lui, laissant ses bras chasser le froid de la nuit.

« De plus, Teal'c a une femme sur une autre planète... pourquoi pas toi ? » ajoutai-je.

The end

_Ruth__ : J'espère que vous avez aimé :) :)_


End file.
